


Handcuffed

by Internetmeep



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ironic use of 'slut', M/M, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internetmeep/pseuds/Internetmeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe West, Detective at CCPD, needs help holding a criminal and who better to ask for a favour than his son (well sort of). Shame that said criminal can think of nothing better to do than be by the side of the gorgeous CSI and superhero that is Barry Allen. All goes smoothly. Well until they both disappear suddenly.<br/>(The criminal is Captain Cold)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the whole fanfic writing so please be nice. Please enjoy the fic.  
> (Also if you have already read it on my tumblr (internetmeep) I have included the first half of the second chapter(sneak peek) because on here it looks short. I will write the second half of chapter 2 as a short chapter two and go from there)  
> (Did that make sense? No? Sorry)

The flash never found it easy dealing with two jobs at once. He couldn’t deny he was jealous that Oliver Queen had no other focus than running around putting arrows into his enemies. (Although without killing them, for The Green Arrow was different and he didn’t kill people unless he had to.) Sometimes juggling his jobs at the CCPD and Star Labs was difficult and his boss; Captain Singh knew full well how difficult it was for Barry to get anything done. It just so happened that today it was really difficult to do any work. Although he did have a new pet to look after so for once he had an excuse that everyone could accept.

Barry is very much a ‘workaholic’. And when he isn’t at home sleeping or out getting food he is at one of his two jobs. Today his favourite (being a metahuman superhero) was a slow business. Therefore, much to his disappointment, Barry Allen was sitting, bored to death, in his crime lab. That was until his phone rang. Then he was wondering why his adoptive father was calling him from downstairs. 

“Hey Joe, Whats up?”

“Hey Bar, I need your help with a criminal. It’s just with this being the summer holidays and the weekend nobody is in the precinct. Yes that means you can run down here”

“Beat you to it and i’m already here. I’ll hang up now”

Just at that moment he notices that he managed to set his shoes on fire(again), and ignores Joe while he frantically puts them out.

“Okay what’s up” Barry says still breathless and slightly panicked from preventing the fire department to have to rush to the police department; not a house, or school, or wherever else that’s more important than someone who accidentally forgot to take off his Converse before running at insane speeds.

“I have to go out but with the whole ‘Scofield escape’ style thing that Snart did a few months ago I don’t just wanna leave him in a cell. I was hoping I could cuff him to you. I promise it will be an hour most”

Barry agreed after his curfew was increased and chores were slowed. (not like he is a child but whilst staying under Joe’s roof he had more than a few rules to abide by) Then they were cuffed together and all of a sudden they realised this might not be as bad as originally thought...

Snart waited until Detective West had left before engaging in conversation with his new prison cell. He did not want to upset anyone as he knew how untrusted he was after he went missing a few months ago and caused havoc only a few moments after he escaped.

"So Scarlet, you trying to do an impression of Mick or are you secretly a pyromaniac?" Cold said trying to break the ice. He knew that Barry was the flash and therefore they had al ready met, but this was different because he was Barry Allen a CSI and he had not seen him professionally before.

"Come on Cold, you know it was an accident. It's not my fault that I defy all known laws of physics" Barry responded knowing full well that what was said was sarcastic. He didn't want Snart to feel comfortable around him as, after all, he is a criminal.

"Please. Neither of us are working. Not the better jobs anyway. You can call me Len." He was so used to correcting people from Leonard or Snart that it fealt like second nature despite the usual name used was one that was made up only a year ago.

"Only if you stop calling me Scarlet." Was the reply he was given. After all why shouldn't he play the same game as everyone else.

After a long argument about how Len liked the nickname Scarlet and Barry didn't in the end the criminal was victorious. 

Rule number one: never go up against a criminal when it comes to lying, trickery, getting your own way or anything outside the law.

"Okay Scarlet what are we going to do with ourselves" Len asked a few moments later. And he wasn't the only one curious about what they were going to do whilst being trapped in the precinct.

The thing was though, there was nothing stopping them from leaving. But Barry was to much of a goody-two-shoes to come up with that and Len thought it would be both better and easier not to try and get them in trouble.

However both needed food. A normal day Barry would either run to Big Belly Burger and grab a burger or speed home and make himself a sandwich. Both options out of the question today. The only logical solution was to order food. But that involved persuading Snart to go up to his crime lab to get the menus that he kept upstairs in case of an emergency. And you could bet this was an emergency.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I changedon't Barry leaving his phone to needing menus as I said he hung up downstairs (oops)
> 
> 2) I switch between Len and Snart because Barry isn't comfortable calling the villain by his first name yet. 
> 
> 3) My friend Katie (letmebeawesome.tumblr.com) helped with ideas and will be beta writing it from now on. (Only because I can't use punctuation for shit and I'm scared I'm going to make a mistake)

"Please come upstairs with me" Barry pleaded. It had been a while since he last eaten and with a metabolism that required him to eat at least 850 tacos (well less if they are guac and cheese) he was slowing getting to the point of being hypoglycemic (again.) He was wondering how else he could persuade a criminal like snart do as he is told.

Len thought about it for a second and only agreed once Barry agreed to do one thing that he wanted in return. Len certainly wasn't going to waste this opportunity but it was difficult to decide what to ask of the speedster. After all being fast is a useful qualification for Snart's profession. Although being ridiculously pretty was a good qualification for Snart's pants. Yes it may be hard to believe that the successful villain that is Leonard Snart is attracted to the klutz of a CSI and superhero that is Barry Allen.

Once they were both upstairs the first difficult decision had to be made - what food did they want. Barry wasn't ready to give Snart another chance to be in charge of him and so decided to go with what snart wanted. (Even if he did really fancy a big belly burger)

But if Cold wants Domino's pizza. Guess what? He is going to get pizza. It's easier that way, even if it does kill Barry to just stay out of his way. They order 6 pizzas (not that many considering he has to eat 111 pizzas a day according to another one of Cisco's calculations) and waited for them to arrive.

One the pizzas arrived (and Barry (not wrongly)told the guy they were feeding everyone in the precinct) they began to eat. Snart uses this time to try and work out the answer to the second big decision- whether to steal some kind of diamond or Barry's heart. The way to work this out?  A test. In this test Barry found out that Len was claustrophobic after his dad locking him in various small spaces. Len found out Barry hated spiders (something that Len wouldn't live down, despite his decision) Barry found out that Len lives in his old apartment building. (after moving from the last place the cops found.) And finally Len learnt that Barry has had 4 previous boyfriends. (Slut, at least now Len knows he's gay and so what if he's been with a lot of guys. It shouldn't be surprising with a face like that)

After the slumber party Barry's phone rang. It was Cisco.

"Barry there's been a heist at the bank. How fast can you get there!"  Cisco asked in his normal panic that was used everytime he sent Barry on a mission.

"Not as fast as you think Cisco" Barry replied in a way he hoped would only leave Cisco confused and not upset. "You see I'm currently in a spot of bother and I'm in a bit of a pickle right now. Plus apparently I have a third job title of 'babysitter'" Barry explained hoping not to have to tell his friend that he was handcuffed to someone who had been considered his enemy less than 3 hours ago.

Luckily Cisco knew that he did not want to know what was going on and made the easiest decision for everybody to hang up.

Once Barry put the phone down it wasn't long before the boredom started to sit in.

"What could we do" He asked Len knowing straight away what the answer was going to be.

"Erm.." Len said trying to make it seem like he want going to say the expected. "We could... steal a ...."

"No" Barry interrupted. "You have been arrested. You will not be doing anything illegal whilst under police custody" 

Len realised that Barry had made up his mind and it would take a long time to try and change it so he just accepted it. Well until he realised that Barry would do something that Len  wanted him to do. But he knew that midday was not the best time of day to commit crimes so he decided to wait. And at least, if Barry refused he could always go with the second option. Maybe that would still get him out of the precinct for a while and if he played his cards right he could even end up in a bedroom somewhere.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly speech oops.
> 
>  
> 
> To kat  
> \- If I fudged up pls let me know. It's not easy being a fic writer with a learning difficulty and as much as you find it funny i'm not a fan of messing up my writing. (e.g. Blong, Plub, maily the list goes on)

By 3 O'Clock, Len realised, after countless attempts, that there was no way he could change the mind of a superhero when it came to breaking the law. He gathered that his only choice would be to try the second of his two choices of events.

"Can we get out of here?" Len asked in an almost suspicious matter. "I wanna revisit the crime scene from when I was caught breaking into a house by the homeowners adopted son."

"You mean, you wanna go to my house? Ain't gonna happen my friend" Barry replied whilst trying to figure out what it was Len was planning with his house.

"Come on kid, I know how your relationship with the detective works, I saw it when you were bargaining with him earlier. All you want is to do something out of spite break one of the rules of the house behind his back. I'm sure of it."

"There isn't anything I want to do..." Barry lied. You see he had always wanted to break a certain rule- Stay out of the living room when bringing your boyfriend home. But there was one problem with that; Len wasn't exactly boyfriend material. He was attractive and Barry liked him but he wasn't about to date a criminal, even if it was the perfect way to get back at Joe for all the times he kept Barry away from his dad. Wait a minute... 

"Actually, there is one thing but I don't know if your going to like it." Barry spoke up

"Go on"

"I've always wanted to make out with someone on his couch..." he paused "I know it's stupid... i should never have even suggested it... I knew it was a stupid idea. Why did you even bring this up."

" Because you owe me a favour and I'm bored of sitting around in this stupid station. And maybe because i'm good at reading people... maybe i knew exactly what you were going to say scarlet and maybe I secretly wanted the same thing. Or maybe not. Guess if you don't flash us both out of her you will never know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't intend a short chapter but I got stuck


End file.
